Photograph
by LyraCat
Summary: The photograph is a relatively recent invention, having only been around for roughly a year. Princess Zelda immediately took an interest in the new technology when Link mentioned it. If all went according to plan, she would no longer have to sit for hours on end to have her portrait done. Yes, but that was only if things worked out.


The photograph is a relatively recent invention, having only been around for roughly a year. Princess Zelda immediately took an interest in the new technology when Link mentioned it. If all went according to plan, she would no longer have to sit for hours on end to have her portrait done.

Yes, but that was only if things worked out.

* * *

"Photograph?" she asked, taking a sip of tea. Link had joined the Princess in the castle gardens, enjoying a cup with her. It was weird to see her eat and drink considering almost the entire time he had known Zelda she was merely a spirit and hadn't needed to do so. He was slowly getting used to the fact that she had a body. He spent much of his time with her now, but still took the occasional train trip. He had just gotten back from one and needed a break and someone to talk to. The Princess was happy to be in his company.

"Yeah, a guy named Ferrus told me about them. Something called a camera is used to make an instant portrait of you. Unfortunately, they only come out in black and white," he explained, proceeding to swallow some of his own tea.

"Still…" she drifted, gaze leaving that of his. Link knew that look from their travels together. Even though she didn't have her body at the time, her ghost like form made the same expressions. The one her face currently held meant that she had an idea, and knowing her ideas, they didn't always work out.

Zelda set the cup on the saucer, clapping her hands. An attendant ran up to her side. She smiled at Link before turning to the footmen.

"Please acquire one of these 'cameras' so I can have my 'photograph' taken with Link."

"Yes, your Highness," he spoke, bowing and backing away. Zelda turned to Link once more, picking up her teacup and taking another sip before smiling to him again.

* * *

The two were in the gardens, this time posed before the camera that had been requested the day before and only fetched recently by the attendant. A few minutes ago, the Princess was restless. As it was being set up, Zelda insisted on running around the object, viewing it at all angles much to the annoyance of the photographer, but he didn't dare tell the Princess to stop her antics.

Now Link stood next to her, garbed in his green tunic, arm gently wrapped around Zelda's waist. The Princess was in the same dress she had been the day her spirit and body were separated. She let her arms hang in front of her, hands clasped.

"Now you will have to hold still for a time. Photographs don't come out unless the subject is steady," the photographer explained. Zelda pouted. She thought she wouldn't have stand around waiting. That was the whole point of a photograph, wasn't it?

"Don't worry your Highness. This process is much faster than a painting."

That relieved the Princess, causing her to smile.

"Please hold still, I'm beginning."

Zelda and Link were silent, smiling at the camera. After a short while, the Princess opened the edge of her mouth, whispering to Link.

"Stop kicking my ankle. It makes it hard to focus on being still."

"What do you mean?" he asked, replying to her in the same way she had spoken.

"Please don't move! I can't insist on how important it is for you not to do so," the photographer spoke, a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"If that's not you, then..." Zelda drifted, directing her statement to Link. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark brown splotch moving on the ground near the hem of her dress. The gaze of the Princess darted to the grass at her feet, eyes widening.

She screamed, jumping into Link's arms. He held the Princess, her own gloved arms wrapped around his neck as he looked about to find whatever had caused her distress.

"R-r-r-r-ra-ra," she stuttered, shaking in his grasp. The photographer threw up his hands, giving up on trying to get them to cooperate with his instructions.

"Zelda! What's wrong?" Link asked, concerned and confused.

"RAT!" she screeched, wide eyes still looking down to the rodent that had by now crawled under the edge of a nearby bush. Link's gaze followed hers and he relaxed, realizing that there was no real threat.

"Really Zelda? A rat? We fought a demon who wanted to possess your body, yet you're still afraid of rats?"

The rodent disappeared into the plants, and the Princess immediately relaxed in his grasp. Zelda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a moment of silence she looked up to Link.

"You can put me down now."

"O-of course," he said, setting her feet back on the ground. He hadn't expected taking a photograph to be this eventful, yet he should have known considering Zelda's previous plans had almost always gone awry.

The Princess straightened her dress, looking to the camera.

"May we see the photograph?" she asked, curious as to what it looked like considering her sudden unexpected movements. She hoped the image hadn't been ruined.

"Photographs take time to develop. I will return in a few days with…" the photographer drifted, glancing from the two to the camera, "the result."

* * *

Zelda was agitated. She didn't want to wait this long. She'd almost rather have her portrait being painted. At least then she could look at the progress. She paced around her study impatiently. A knock on the door startled her. The Princess froze, clearing her throat.

"Come in," she spoke.

Link walked into the room with a smile on his face as he carried a slip of stiff paper.

"Guess what I just got back?" he asked, waving it in front of himself, image not facing the Princess. He stopped just inside the doorway, looking at what she assumed was the photograph.

"You look like a ghost," he said, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Let me see!" Zelda shouted, losing her composure from her eagerness to know the results, but worried by his words. He tilted the paper so she could get a better view. Zelda was disappointed at what she saw.

In it, Link was clear, at least in comparison with the Princess. As for Zelda, she was all over the place – quite literally. Faint blurred images of her were next to Link, in his arms and standing in front of him.

"You keep it," she sighed.

"Why? Because you don't like how you look here?" He replied jokingly. Link couldn't help but find the image amusing.

"No, it's just a little present for my Hero. Take it on your next trip so you can remember our adventures," and with those words she pecked his cheek and winked, causing the engineer-turned-savior to blush. Link glanced at the photograph then back up to Zelda who had turned around and begun to walk out the doors of the room.

Even if she was a ghost in the image, he was glad she had her body back.


End file.
